<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Epididymal Hypertension by Sarie_Fairy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023650">Epididymal Hypertension</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarie_Fairy/pseuds/Sarie_Fairy'>Sarie_Fairy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doctor Scully, Erection, F/M, Hand Job, Injury, Painful Erection, that's what friends are for</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarie_Fairy/pseuds/Sarie_Fairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>FICTOBER Day 15 - Prompt: “that was impressive”</p><p>Mulder cannot use his hands, but he kind of really needs to. Where's Scully when you need her?</p><p>This is just ridiculous, but a lot of fun to write.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Epididymal Hypertension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a knock at his door. Expecting Scully, he got up, tentatively, and slowly went over to answer it.</p><p>Reaching for the knob, he tried in vain to turn it.</p><p>“Scully, it’s unlocked. I can’t open it,” he explained as it twisted in front of his eyes.</p><p>Breezing in, Scully looked immediately to his arms, both bound from his elbows, covering both hands like oven mitts.</p><p>“How they feeling?” she queried as she passed him, carrying her medical bag, and dumping it on the coffee table before sitting opposite it. She looked up at him, expectantly as he stood in the doorway to the room. “Hmmm?” </p><p>Mulder ambled in and then doubled over.</p><p>“What is it? What’s wrong?” she fretted, springing to her feet.</p><p>“Nothing, nothing. Just, sucks being the victim of a—”</p><p>“Mulder, it was not a werewolf,” she interrupted, rolling her eyes and opening her bag.</p><p>“Scully,” he exclaimed, “you were there, you saw.”</p><p>“Mulder, it was certainly <em>something</em>. A big, domesticated dog gone feral, perhaps. And it did a number on you, for sure,” she said, trying to pacify him.</p><p>“Was a werewolf, Scully,” he replied sulkily.</p><p>“Come and sit down and let me take a look. Re-dress those wounds,” she told him, warmly.</p><p>Mulder shuffled over to the couch, bent to sit beside Scully, and doubled over, wincing.</p><p>“Mulder,” she exclaimed, “what is it? What’s going on?”</p><p>“Scully, I’m fine. I’ll be fine, I just …,” he paused, a rosy hue flushing his face.</p><p>“What, tell me?” she urged, looking him up and down. Her focus landed where he was holding his mummified arms in front of his crotch. “Mulder, are you having trouble urinating, holding your penis?”</p><p>He both cursed and thanked her medical degree and pragmatism.</p><p>“No. Nope, I can do that, just fine.”</p><p>“Okay, good. Then, what is it?” she coaxed.</p><p>“Okay, okay, I um…” he chewed his lip, looked around the room, chewed his lip some more.</p><p>“Spit it out, Mulder!”</p><p>“Okay!" He took a breath and explained. "Idiotically, I watched one of my … vid-videos” he stammered, nodding toward the television.</p><p>Scully’s gaze followed where he had indicated, wrinkling her forehead until— “Oh. Ooohhh,” she said, eyebrows raised, catching on.</p><p>“And so," he said, nodding, “I went to … <em>you know</em>—” Mulder hovered one of his bandaged hands by his crotch and moved it up and back down. “And I … I couldn’t. The pain was too much in my hands and arms, and… and now the pain is, is, down... <em>you know</em>.”</p><p>“Oh. Oh,” Scully said again, “I see.”</p><p>“Yeah,”</p><p>They both looked uncomfortable, for a beat, trying hard not to look uncomfortable. Then Scully broke the silence.</p><p>“I mean, it’s perfectly normal, Mulder. Epididymal hypertension. Just extremely uncomfortable. Yes?”</p><p>“Yes.” He winced again, sitting carefully. Lowering himself beside her and trying to get comfortable on the couch whilst attempting in vain to conceal his ridiculous boner.</p><p>The air, thick between them, began to settle. Scully licked her lips as she did when she was trying to solve something.</p><p>“Mulder,” she began, rummaging through her bag, procuring an item.</p><p>“What is that for?” He asked, eyes wide.</p><p>“What’s lube in my bag for, or what did I get it out for?”</p><p>“Um, both? Neither?” He felt himself get hot, his pulse quicken; <em>great, more blood pumping exactly where he didn’t need it.</em></p><p>“Well, sometimes a doctor needs to slip a gloved finger into a tight place, and,” she paused, fetched some gloves from her bag too. “And ... I’m going to alleviate your pain. If you consent,” she finished, with a curt nod. Looked across at him as if she hadn’t just suggested she jack him off.</p><p>Mulder stared at her, stunned, jaw agape, as she began to wiggle her fingers into the first glove.</p><p>“My consent…” he said slowly, rolling the words around in his mouth, “my consent,” again, the notion not making sense.</p><p>“Consent ... to me touching your penis, Mulder,” she explained, snapping the latex onto her palm. “To me, helping you ejaculate. Achieve orgasm to alleviate your pain,” she clarified, snapping the latex over her other palm.</p><p>Mulder closed his mouth, eyes wide. Swallowed. He had never been more titillated or more terrified in his life.</p><p>“I…. Yes. I consent,” he agreed, flabbergasted.</p><p>Scully took a breath, looked like she was barely hanging onto her professionalism.</p><p>“Here? Or, in the bedroom?”</p><p>Mulder gulped. “Here, here’s okay.”</p><p>“Good,” she said, resolutely, and toed out of her heels, shoes dropping to the floor. Turning into him, she bent one knee up so that the front of her shin pressed against Mulder’s thigh, her knee to the back of the couch. Her other foot flat on the floor.</p><p>“Okay, wriggle your backside to the front of the cushion, Mulder.” She instructed, “and we’ll get these pants down.”</p><p>Trying to control his breath, he did as ordered. Scully then reached across his lap and, a hand by either hip, pulled at the waist of his sweatpants, hooking her fingers into his underwear too.</p><p>“Lift up,” she said matter-of-factly.</p><p>He did so, and she stripped him to the knee, fabric bunched there. Mulder watched her watching as his painfully hard cock bobbed free, skin tight and angry-red. He detected her mouth open, could have sworn she mouthed the words ‘<em>fuck me’</em>, before biting down on her bottom lip.  She swallowed and tilted her head, studying him as he settled his bare arse on the couch, feeling more than a little exposed.</p><p>“Yep, that does look painfully … in need of relief,” she stammered sympathetically, continuing to play doctor. “And you have the tell-tale slightly blueish colouration on your scrotum.”</p><p>“Scully,” Mulder managed, mortified. “Please, don’t say scrotum.”</p><p>“Oh, of course. Sorry. Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, thank you. I am. It just fucking aches.” He looked at her, “I’m beyond grateful, I am. Just … embarrassed.”</p><p>“Don’t be,” she reassured him. “I’ve seen it all before.” Mulder exhaled. Notwithstanding she was wearing latex gloves and was fully clothed, that was not what he wanted to hear from her, moments before she touched his dick for the first time.</p><p>Scully observed him for a moment, then got up and turned off the light, the room a-wash with a gentle glow from the fish tank, and a small lamp, which she directed away from the couch.</p><p>She returned to her position beside him, removed some gauze from her bag and draped it on her knee. Touching the top of his arm gently, she smiled at him. “Relax,” she and told him. “Close your eyes.”</p><p>He did as directed, lids slowly shutting.</p><p>“Okay, I’m going to touch you now, Mulder,” she breathed,</p><p>“Mm-hmm,” he affirmed, trying not to think about the burning in his balls. Willing himself to relax with the knowledge that the love of his life was about the wrap her hands around his cock.</p><p>At first, he heard her squeeze a tube, rub her gloved her hands together. Then he felt her— a palm firmly, expertly, encircle his base, and he jolted at the sensation. The tips of her fingers spayed over his head, warm and slippery and with the perfect pressure. Pressing down until her palm bumped the top of his erection, and back up, a few times, spreading the lubrication and waves of pleasure down his shaft.</p><p>“Mulder,” she whispered, “you can make a sound. You’re going to bite a hole in your lip.”</p><p>Exhaling and then gasping—he had no idea he was gnawing on his flesh, not taking in air—he began to breathe.</p><p>Encircling him in a loose fist, she began to move up and down. And Mulder started to let go, allowed himself to sink into the couch, to moan at the sensations.</p><p>Scully’s movements and pressure were perfection—her hand pumping and swirling, teasing around the head. Her other hand, that was tight around his base eased off, and he felt her cup him, oh so gently. He let out a groan of satisfaction from deep within, slid further down the couch seat, his legs splaying open.</p><p>“Is this okay,” Scully said beside him, only it didn’t sound like Scully. The voice breathy and deep. Sultry. He could feel her hot breath on his neck.</p><p>“Yeah. Oh, yes,” he muttered.</p><p>Then her voice was in his ear, “Mulder, um, are you okay if I massage your prostate?”</p><p>I burst of ecstay exploded low inside at her request, suggestion, unbelievably great idea.</p><p>“Jesus ... um ... oh, yes,” he managed, then, opening his eyes, “but Scully, don’t say prostate.”</p><p>“Okay,” she chuckled.</p><p>He looked at her, their gazes locked as the tip of a slippery latex-covered finger pulsed on his premium. He fought to keep his eyes opened, but he dared not look away. There was something wild about her. She was raw, seemed more beautiful, if that was possible, face so close to his. Her pupils dilated as she tried to chew a smirk from her lips. <em>She was enjoying herself.</em></p><p>Scully blinked, languidly as she slipped a finger inside, hooking it and finding <em>that spot</em>.</p><p>“Oh, Scuuulllyy,” Mulder drawled, and his head snapped back, hitting the back of the lounge. Flinching as his balls constricted painfully, deliciously, he had never felt that kind of pleasure before in his life, ever. She must have been two knuckles deep, and he could not explain what it was she was doing, but she sure as fuck knew how to do it. </p><p>Scully brought him just to the edge, then slipped her hand down his cock, and clutched him at the base, holding him there, amongst his pubic hair.</p><p>Panting hard, Mulder felt her breasts, through her top, nuzzled up against his bicep. Felt her rubbing up and down, shifting with the rhythm her hand was creating. He was sure he felt her nipples, hard—her breath slicing hot across his cheek, and almost indeclinable moans.</p><p>“Oh my fuck -- I’m going to come,” he strangled, lifting his head. Her hands busy, he captured her eyes, an amorous look passing between them.</p><p>Scully had placed the gauze across his abdomen. She was not letting up this time, driving him over the edge, encouraging him with the most soulful, open, beautiful look on her face.</p><p>“Come, Mulder,” she coaxed. And then, “for me.”</p><p>And he did. He flew. Released, exploded, unleashed. Eyes closed, head back, Scully’s hand just there, the perfect pressure, pulsing him home.</p><p>~</p><p>Dressed and decent, evidence in the kitchen trash can, Mulder settled on to the couch, comfortable. Despite his injures, he felt more satisfied and content than he had in a long while. Perhaps ever.</p><p>Scully returned from the kitchen, sans latex, flicking her hands dry and packing up her bag. She hadn’t spoken since and looked positively out of sorts.</p><p>“I have to say, that was impressive, Scully,” he beamed at her. “I mean, holy shit. Wow!”</p><p>“You, feeling better now?” she asked, smiling coyly. Fidgeting. Pulling down on the fabric of her pants.</p><p>“I’ve never felt better,” he answered, deliberately. Trying to tell her with his expression what it truly meant that she would do that, for him. Scully looked away, flustered.</p><p>“Well,” he heard her swallow audibly, “I couldn’t have you being that uncomfortable, Mulder so….”</p><p>“Of course,” he agreed.</p><p>She looked around the room, smoothed her hair and bit her lip.</p><p>“Scully?”</p><p>“Hmmm?” she said, closing up her bag, standing up straight, seemingly readying to leave.</p><p>“Anytime you want me to, <em>you know</em> … return the favour…” He looked up at her and arched a brow, as she collected her bag.</p><p>“Um,” she began, smirking, “l’ll have to take a rain check, won’t I?” she replied, nodding toward his impaired hands, a tinge of red to the apples of her cheeks. “Anyway, I’d better get home, I’ve um … there’s um … washing. I’ve got some washing to do.”</p><p>Mulder grinned at her, watched as she shifted on the spot, pressing the tops of her thighs together.</p><p>“Scully?”</p><p>“Hmmm?” she said, nearly tripping over her own feet as she tried to turn to his door.</p><p>“—I don’t need hands,” he told her, purposefully swiping his tongue slowly across his bottom lip.</p><p>Scully stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. Then she dropped her bag to the floor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll be posting something new each day in October for Fictober from this tumblr <a href="https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020%22">prompt list</a>.</p><p>Subscribe to the series <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951573">here</a></p><p>Thank you for reading. Comments most welcome 💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>